


Is That A Yes?

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by xejanfan.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

They stood wrapped around each other in the muted darkness of the living room, swaying slowly to the soft music. Slowly, Jess reached into her pocket, pulling out the small, velvet box she had been carrying with her for weeks.

The music ended. Dana pulled back and gazed into the sparkling grey eyes of her lover before taking her face in both of her hands and kissing her. Their lips parted only when oxygen deprivation became a problem.

“Jess…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She took a slow, deep breath as she tried to slow her suddenly pounding heart. Dana must have seen something in her eyes because her expression changed.

“What is it, Jess?”

Her eyes dropped as she took another deep breath. “Dana… I have something for you.” She brought her hand up, the one holding the small, velvet box. Jess waited in nervous silence has Dana took the proffered box in her hands and opened it.

The redhead looked at her lover in wonder. “Are you sure about this?”

Jess nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Dana slipped her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled her keys out. She took the brass key from the velvet box and slid it onto her keychain.

“So, is that a yes?”

Dana smiled. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.” She kissed her. “Now let’s go to bed.”

FIN


End file.
